Beauty in the Rose Brair
by Inuyasha'sAngel123
Summary: Inuyasha is cursed as a baby and when he falls into a deep sleep will he be saved by a dragon demon he has seen in his dreams? Minor Kagome bashing. If your a Yaoi fan you will love this. ( Sorry if it is cruddy. My bad)


The Beauty in the Rose Briar 09/10/2012

The Beauty in the Rose Briar

By: Crimson Rose

(Inuyasha version of Sleeping Beauty. Sleeping Beauty belongs to Disney and the Brothers Grimm. I don't own Inuyasha or Sleeping Beauty. Warning: Yaoi Not for kids under 14.)

Summary: Inuyasha is cursed as a baby and when he falls into a deep sleep will he be saved by a dragon demon he has seen in his dreams?

Chapter 1:Inuyasha, blessed then cursed

Izayoi, held her newborn baby boy in her arms. " My son, it's your father's will to have you blessed." She said. The baby looked at his mother and giggled. She smiled. Seven days later, baby Inuyasha was to be blessed. Sesshomaru came early to help out. Her husband's closest friend and ally, Daiki and his son, RyuMaru, were invited. RyuMaru was Inuyasha's betrothed. RyuMaru walked up to Inuyasha's cradle and looked down at his future bride. (Or husband) Baby Inuyasha was wearing cute baby kimono with red swirls on it. RyuMaru smiled. He took his gift to Inuyasha and he opened to box to see a red choker with a golden heart pedant. He put the locket around the baby's neck. When to 12 priestesses arrived, the party began. The eldest said, " May you have beauty." Pure white bubbles landed on Inuyasha, who giggled. The next said, " May you have a gentle yet stubborn heart like your father." Glitter fell upon Inuyasha…

When to youngest of the priestesses, named Miyu, came to the cradle and said, " Beautiful Inu-Prince, The gift I shall give you is…" The door slamming open and the priestess who was not been invited, came into the room. She walked over to the cradle and said, " For not inviting me, your son will pay. Little Prince Inuyasha, the gifts my sisters have placed on you will be fulfilled up until your 17th birthday and you will prick your finger on a sharp needle and die." She laughed and left leaving a shocked party in her wake. Izayoi began to cry. Miyu went to Izayoi and said, " I can't break the spell but I can help." She went to the cradle and said, " Sweet Prince, if this wicked miko's trick, a needle should your finger prick, there may be a ray of hope still in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but in sleep this wicked prophecy you'll keep and from this slumber you shall wake you with true love's kiss the spell shall break." Red stardust fell upon the baby hanyou, making him trying to grab it with his chubby baby hands.

Later Izayoi banned all needles from the Western lands. Inuyasha would not be told of the curse, to keep him safe.

Chapter2: Inuyasha's gifts fulfilled

Inuyasha watched as Kagome went to her world again. Inuyasha pulled a lovely heart pendent choker out of his kimono and put it on. He starred up at the clouds and thought, "Only if my dream prince was real then I could truly fall in love." Inuyasha looked down when he heard his name being called. It was Keade, wanting his help. " Inuyasha, will ye go and pick berries for me." She said. " Sure," Inuyasha said. The hanyou leaped down and Keade handed him the basket. Kirara came and she leaped on to the silver haired boy's shoulder. He laughed softly and walked into the forest.

Back in the village, Sesshomaru is telling Inuyasha's friends about the curse. " Inuyasha is cursed." Koga said with mouth agape. Sesshomaru nodded. "Wow," Shippo said. The Dog lord nodded again. " Why," Sango asked. " A dark priestess cursed him out of hatred. The youngest of the white priestess, named Miyu, gave Inuyasha a blessing that if the curse is fulfilled instead of death he'll sleep." Sesshomaru said. " What a curse!" Miroku said.

Inuyasha sang out to the animals and to Kirara. The animals followed the Inu-hanyou deeper into the forest. He saw two birds huddled together.

I wonder,

I wonder,

I wonder why each little bird has a someone,

To sing to,

Sweet things to,

A gay, little lark melody.

He walked along and an owl gave him a berry. Meanwhile… a boy about 18 with long blue braided hair and violet eyes and is wearing a white kimono, black pants and green and red sash with armor over it, riding a black demon mustang, heard Inuyasha singing and was entranced by it. " What a beautiful voice." he said. The dragon demon started to go to the voice but his horse was stubborn. " Come on Beauty." The horse shook her head. " For an extra bucket of oats." Her ears perked up. " And a few carrots." The horse nodded. They raced towards the voice but the boy got caught in a tree and fell into a stream. Beauty came to her fallen master. " No carrots." He said meanly after he splashed the horse.

I wonder,

I wonder,

If my heart keeps singing,

Will my song go winging, to someone who'll find me,

And bring back a love song to me.

He came to a clear area and sighed as he looked down the village. His face saddened and he turned away. He sighed again. " Why do they treat me like a child?" he said. The owl flew down and hooted, " Who." " Kagome, Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha answered. He dipped his feet into a small stream. Kirara came up to him and sat in his lap. " They think I love Kikyo or Kagome, but I don't. I love them like sisters." Inuyasha confessed. The animal's crowded around. He smiled and laughed softly. " You guys want to know a secret, I've fooled them I have meet someone." He whispered. The owl asked again and Inuyasha said, " Oh a prince." The birds chirped at him wanting to know more. " Well, he's tall and handsome and so romantic." Inuyasha said. He blushed a light crimson and walked forward a bit. The birds chirped again and the Inu-hanyou said, " Well, we walk together and talk together and just before we say good-bye, he takes me in his arms, and then…" the animals leaned forward. Inuyasha's face fell. " I wake up," the Inu-hanyou said sadly. The animal's including Kirara hung their heads in disappointment. Inuyasha sighed. " Yes, it's only in my dreams. But, they say if you dream a dream on than once, it'll come true. And I have seen him so many times." Inuyasha hummed a bit. A squirrel saw a white kimono hanging on a tree branch. He got an idea to cheer Inuyasha up. He grabbed an acorn and hit Kirara, the owl, and a blue bird and a red bird over the head with it. He and the cat went to get the kimono but they heard something. It was the boy. The boy was thinking about the voice as he leaned against the tree's roots with eyes closed. " It was to beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a kitsune trying to lure humans or something." He thought out loud. Beauty suddenly neighed. The boy looked up to see his kimono was stolen. " Hey stop," he shouted. He followed the animals.

Chapter 3: Inuyasha's dream Prince

Inuyasha is picking berries when the owl came out wearing the kimono with the birds holding it up. "Well it's my dream prince," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha grabbed the kimono sleeves and rapped them around his shoulders. He began to sing out loud and dance with the "Prince."

I know you,

I walked with you,

Once upon a dream,  
I know you,

The gleam in your eyes is so, Familiar a gleam.

Inuyasha was so involved in his song and dance he didn't see RyuMaru hiding in the bushes watching him.

RyuMaru saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, a boy with long silver hair that rivaled the moon, golden eyes that rivaled the sun, his skin was light tan and he had lovely doggie ears on top of the Moonlight silver hair. He was wearing a red kimono that was red as the sunset with a sword at his left hip. He spun around gracefully on his bare feet. The violet and white beaded necklace bounced on his chest as he spun around. And a choker with a heart shaped pendent on a lovely red ribbon." Now only if he know his name." RyuMaru thought, as Inuyasha song the next verse.

Yet I know true,

The visions are seldom all they seem,

But if I know you,

I know what you'll do:

You'll love me at once,

The way you did, once upon a dream.

Inuyasha hummed and danced at little more with the owl. RyuMaru waited for his chance and he grabbed the owl and slipped in and gently grabbed the boy's wrists, from behind.

But if I know you,

I know what you'll do:

You'll love me at once,

The way you…

Inuyasha gasped as RyuMaru finished the song.

Did once upon a dream.

Inuyasha began to run but looked back as the grip on his forearm tightened a bit. Inuyasha spun around to see that the man holding his arm was very, very handsome: a boy about 18 with long blue braided hair and violet eyes fair skin and blue twin stripes on each cheek, (and hips, and hands, too.) and is wearing a white kimono, black pants and green and red sash with armor over it.

"I beg of you, forgive me. I never meant to startle you," RyuMaru said. Inuyasha pulled away to leave but the man kept on grabbing his arm. " It was not that. It's just you're a… well a…" "A Demon," the man said as he leaned in close. Inuyasha nodded. RyuMaru smiled gently. "Oh, but don't you remember? We've met before." "We have," Inuyasha asked. "You said it so yourself: Once upon a dream," RyuMaru let Inuyasha go and he slipped behind a tree.

I know you,

I walked with you,

Once upon a dream,

I know you,

The gleam in your eyes,

Is so familiar a gleam?

RyuMaru came behind Inuyasha and took his hand and led him into a dance. Inuyasha's right hand was on RyuMaru's left shoulder and his left hand was in RyuMaru's. Inuyasha smiled and danced with the dragon demon. RyuMaru held the half-demon close and when they finished RyuMaru sniffed the air. "Hmmm we are being watched." He thought. (Inuyasha's friends and their allies were watching) "Come my love," RyuMaru led the Half-demon the clearing Inuyasha was at before. Inuyasha laid his head against RyuMaru's chest, sighing happily. "Love please tell me, what is your name," RyuMaru asked gently. "My name is… Inuyasha," Inuyasha said gently. Inuyasha looked at RyuMaru. "Inuyasha, what a beautiful name." They leaned in and were about to kiss when; Miroku came falling out of the tree he was in. Inuyasha gasped, "They were watching us," Kagome came up to the half-demon and the sound of a slap echoed though out the forest. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. His eyes filled with tears. "You Half-demon Jerk." She yelled. Inuyasha started to cry. RyuMaru stepped in front of the beautiful Hanyou and yelled at Kagome. "How Dare You Hurt Him," He growled. The dragon flexed his claws and threatened her by saying. "If you ever hurt him again… You'll be my next prey." Kagome stepped backed and hid behind Miroku. "Inuyasha, my love, are you alright..." RyuMaru asked turning around to see Inuyasha was gone.

Chapter 4: The dark castle

Inuyasha ran and ran crying as he did so. The Hanyou ran and ran until he made it to a dark dreary castle. He walked inside to find it was empty. Inuyasha here a strange faint sound and found a long stair way to the tallest tower. Out of having fun the young half-demon Climbed it and found a unlocked door at the top. He opened the door and found a old woman. "Child are you alright," She asked. Inuyasha shook his head. The woman said," Enter then child." Inuyasha obeyed and sat beside her and found out was making that funny sound. The woman was putting a funny stick through a piece of cloth. "Miss, what is it you are doing?" Inuyasha said. "Why dear I am sewing." She answered. " "Sewing "Inuyasha said. "May I try." He asked happily. "But of course," She said smiling a wicked smile. Inuyasha sat down in her chair and he pricked his finger on the needle. A small drop of blood poured out. Inuyasha felt himself grow very dizzy. He fell on the small bed that was in the room. Inuyasha fell into a deep dreamless sleep. The old woman turned into the evil miko that had cursed Inuyasha. You must never wake." She cried. She went outside and cried ," Grow, Grow a forest of Briars and Roses." It grew around the castle. In the forest sitting on a tree branch Myoga cried," Master Inuyasha." "Small one, you know him," A Miko said. "Of Course," Myoga sobbed. "Then come." She commanded. She tugged on her kimono and fairy wings popped out. Myoga climbed onto her kimono and they flew up and into where Inuyasha slept. Inuyasha looked so peaceful. The Miko/ fairy undressed him and clothed him in a violet colored set of the Fire-rat robe and pants. She pulled a Primrose out of thin air and kissed it. She placed it in Inuyasha's hair. She saw how Myoga was so sad with out him.

Meanwhile… The Inu-gang and their allies entered the main hall of the castle. Inuyasha's scent was there.

The Miko/ fairy said as she casted a spell.

"I command all within this castle's walls to sleep until the Fair Inuyasha Awakens,"

She Looked at Inuyasha then at Myoga. She picked up the sleeping flea and placed him on Inuyasha's beaded necklace.

And she left.

Meanwhile RyuMaru had told his father that he had meet a handsome half-demon named Inuyasha in the forest and Daiki said that Inuyasha was the Half-demon that he was betrothed too. He rode out to find his beloved.

Chapter 5: Awaken and the Pre-wedding dance.

Months past and the tales of the Beauty in the Rose Briar spend finally reached the ears of RyuMaru. He rode to the castle the wall of briars and Roses parted and he rode though. "Beauty my faithful friend, this is my destiny I can feel it." He said. He dismounted and walked though the castle he found Inuyasha's friends and family their and he slapped Kagome across the face. "That's for slapping him." He thought. He made it to Inuyasha's tower. He climbed the stairs and found Inuyasha fast asleep on the bed. He moved over to his love and removed Myoga. After placing him on the bed, He knelt down and kissed his love on the lips. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and kissed RyuMaru back. Inuyasha moaned when he felt RyuMaru's hand caress his back. The primrose which the fairy placed in his hair had grown into a crown of thornless Primroses. Inuyasha's new violet kimono now had golden designs on it. It was clothing befitting a prince. Their lips parted and smiled at each other. Myoga was fully awake and hopping down the stairs to find Inuyasha's friends. "Why did you run?" RyuMaru asked his bride to be. "I got scared," Inuyasha answered. Inuyasha kissed his cheek. He helped Inuyasha stand up and held out his arm to Inuyasha. He took RyuMaru's arm and the walked down stairs together.

Kagome was rubbing her bruised cheek as Myoga told Sesshomaru what happened. Just then a pair of trumpets sounded and RyuMaru with Inuyasha hugging his arm came down the steps. Kagome was about to give the Inu-hanyou a sitting of his life when a pair of guards pointed their spears at her. "Don't say a word witch-" The first began. "You WILL not harm Lord Inuyasha and Lord RyuMaru." The second one finished. " Lord Inuyasha?" She asked. "Yes Kagome I am a Prince and You will not harm me or my Mate." Inuyasha said. "Little brother are you all right." Sesshomaru said. "Yeah I am." Inuyasha said nodding. "Inuyasha, my love, it is time to sit on our thrones." Inuyasha nodded. RyuMaru lead his true love to a pure white throne by a Light blue one. "Sit my love." Inuyasha obeyed. Inuyasha sat on the white throne while RyuMaru sat on the blue one. The castle glowed. It became white and beautiful. "Inuyasha," His mother called as she, InuTaisho, and Daiki ran into the room. Inuyasha smiled happily, got up and ran to his parents. InuTaisho held his son and Izayoi kissed his forehead. Daiki ran over to RyuMaru and said, "But son… you said we were going to marry…" He stopped when Inuyasha came other and kissed his bald head. The dragon's face became red and he said," But… but… but…." RyuMaru lead his bride into the middle of the large ball room and began to dance. Daiki looked at InuTaisho and Izayoi be they were enjoying themselves. He shrugged and watched his son and his new son in law dance. Up on a balcony Sesshomaru saw 3 priestesses. "Lily are you crying." The red clad miko said. "Yes Alia, I am. I love happy endings." The green clad miko, Lily, said. Alia nodded to see that Inuyasha's Kimono was violet. "Oh no, not violet. Make it red." She said. Miyu the violet clad miko became red with rage. "Not Red… Violet." Inuyasha laughed as his Kimono changed colors. "Inuyasha," RyuMaru said as he and Inu twirled. "Yes beloved." Inuyasha laughed. Inuyasha's and RyuMaru's eyes locked and they danced even more as the Miko's magic changed the room into clouds of pure white. A familiar song began to play.

But if I know you,

I know what you'll do:

You'll love me at once,

The way you did

Once …

Inuyasha and RyuMaru stopped and kissed a passionate kiss as the last 3 letters played.

Upon a dream.

_**The End**_


End file.
